


Down to Fall

by KurosawaReika



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pria itu menatap ke arahku lagi. “Jadi kau masih meragukanku yang seorang Dewa Kematian ini? Apa perlu kubeberkan semua dosa yang telah kaulakukan sepanjang hidupmu ini?” —YUNJAE fanfiction with YAOI content. Oneshot. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Fall

** DOWN TO FALL **

 

Aku berdiri diam di pinggir jembatan dengan tatapan lurus ke arah depan. Angin malam yang dingin membelai tubuhku yang hanya terlindung oleh sebuah _sweater_ rajutan berwarna abu-abu. Setelah sebuah helaan napas panjang, aku mengangkat kaki kananku untuk berpijak di pagar pembatas jembatan. Dengan bantuan topangan kedua telapak tangan, kuangkat kaki kiriku dan membuat diriku berdiri mantap di pagar pembatas yang catnya mulai mengelupas oleh waktu.

            Angin malam kembali menerpa tubuhku, kali ini terasa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, seolah ingin menggoyahkan badanku. Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat, meresapi dinginnya malam di awal musim dingin hari ini. Ketika suara desiran air yang terusik oleh kencangnya hembusan angin memasuki indera pendengaranku, kubuka kedua mataku. Dengan kepala tertunduk kutatap lekat air sungai yang berwarna hitam pekat sepekat langit malam tanpa bintang hari ini. Suara deburan air bersamaan dengan hembusan angin menjadi kombinasi yang sesuai, yang membawa sensasi dingin mencekam hingga ke tulang rusukku. Tubuhku mulai menggigil. Rasa takut mulai meliputi naluriku. Sungai gelap yang ada di bawah kakiku terlihat seperti akan menelanku hidup-hidup dan akan membawa diriku ke dimensi paling kelam yang pernah ada.

            Angin berhembus makin kencang, membuat kedua lututku mulai bergetar. Bisa kurasakan kulit tubuhku yang mulai kebas karena dingin yang menggigit. Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, menghadap ke langit yang terlihat sama menyedihkannya seperti hidupku. Aku diam selama beberapa menit dengan pikiran kosong, sebelum kemudian kedua mataku kembali terpejam bersamaan dengan kedua tanganku yang terulur lurus ke samping. Kuhela lagi sebuah napas panjang dan kemudian kubiarkan tubuhku jatuh ke bawah tanpa usaha untuk mencoba melawan gravitasi. Deru angin yang melewati telingaku membuat mataku semakin erat terpejam hingga tak berapa lama setelah itu aku merasakan air dingin memukul sekujur tubuhku dengan keras.

*          *          *

**a YUNJAE fanfiction**

**Down to Fall © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God. This fanfiction belongs to me.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, Typo(s).**

*          *          *

Kata orang, ketika ajal datang menjemput, secara otomatis otak akan memutar memori dan kenangan-kenangan yang kita alami di masa kecil. Sama seperti yang kualami sekarang. Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat, benakku dipenuhi dengan kilas balik masa kanak-kanakku yang begitu menyenangkan. Kurasa halusinasi yang kualami ini akibat hipotermia.

            Aku ingat, ketika semasa TK aku sering berebut satu-satunya ayunan yang ada di halaman sekolah dengan Changmin, _namja_ kelas sebelah yang tingginya melebihiku, dan berakhir dengan Jihye- _seonsaengnim_ yang melerai perkelahian kecil kami. Aku ingat, ketika _Noona_ memaksaku menemaninya bermain rumah-rumahan dan membuatku jadi bahan ejekan di kelas selama 1 minggu. Aku ingat, ketika aku dan Junsu secara tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela rumah Paman Muwon dan hanya bisa bersembunyi di gudang olahraga sekolah hingga larut malam. Aku ingat, ketika musim panas tiba aku dan Yoochun selalu menjadi pengunjung pertama yang mengunjungi kolam renang sekolah.

            Semua kenangan itu kembali muncul dalam benakku dan terasa begitu nyata, seolah baru saja terjadi kemarin. Dan setelah memori tentang masa kecilku, kini gantian wajah _Umma_ dan _Appa_ , serta _Noona_ yang memenuhi pikiranku. Aku mengingat setiap detail wajah dan ekspresi mereka. Sorot mata teduh dan menenangkan milik _Umma_. Garis wajah _Appa_ yang tegas yang membuatnya terkesan galak namun sebenarnya penuh perhatian. Dan senyum _Noona_ yang selalu membuatku tidak bisa menolak keinginannya.

            Rasa sesak mulai menghimpit dadaku. Mungkin paru-paruku sudah dalam batas limitnya sejak oksigen terakhir masuk ke pernapasanku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan bagian tubuhku lagi. Mungkin kaki dan tanganku mati rasa karena rasa dingin yang membekukan ini.

            Ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

            Wajah kedua orang tuaku dan  kakakku kembali muncul dalam benakku. Aku jadi menyesal. Aku belum sempat bilang terima kasih dan minta maaf pada mereka. Aku juga  belum sempat mengatakan kalau aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Aku belum sempat...

            Eh? Siapa pria ini?

            Tiba-tiba saja dalam benakku muncul seorang _namja_ dengan rambut _brunette_ berwarna coklat. Aku tidak merasa pernah mengenalnya. Melihat wajahnya saja tidak pernah. Tapi kenapa _namja_ ini bisa muncul dalam pikiranku?

            _“Apa yang kau lakukan?”_

            Pria asing aneh itu tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada tinggi ke arahku. Hei, apa-apaan pria ini?

            _“Kau bunuh diri? Kau mau mati?”_

            Dia bertanya lagi, masih dengan nada yang sama tingginya dengan sebelumnya.

            _“Memangnya kau siapa? Kau bukan Tuhan! Apa hakmu untuk mendahului takdir?”_

            Aku mulai kesal. _‘Dan kau! Memangnya kau siapa?! Apa hakmu untuk mencampuri urusanku?! Ini hidupku, terserah padaku mau berbuat apa!’_ batinku dengan nada yang sama tingginya.

            Pria aneh berjubah hitam itu menghela napasnya, lalu menggelengkan kepala samar. _“Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?”_ Dia malah balik bertanya kepadaku.

            _‘Memangnya kau siapa? Tuhan?’_ tanyaku, masih dengan emosi yang menggebu.

            Pria berwajah kecil dan bermata sipit bak musang itu menggeleng lagi, _“Bukan, aku bukan Tuhan,”_ jawabnya sambil memandang lekat ke arahku, _“Aku Dewa Kematian.”_

            Aku tersedak, mungkin air baru saja masuk ke hidungku. Barusan dia bilang apa? Dewa Kematian? Hah, jangan bercanda!

            _“Kau tidak percaya?”_ Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, pria itu kembali bertanya.

            Aku hanya terdiam dan sibuk memandanginya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Penampilannya seperti manusia normal biasa yang mengenakan jubah hitam. Wajahnya pun termasuk dalam kategori wajah yang mungkin dimiliki oleh artis-artis papan atas.

            Aku suka membaca komik. Dan aku tahu benar seperti apa rupa Ryuk, _shinigami_ yang memberikan _Death Note_ pada seorang siswa SMA bernama Light Yagami. Kupikir Dewa Kematian memang seperti itu, berwajah mirip tengkorak dengan tubuh penuh tulang yang menonjol dari kulitnya yang hitam kusam dan lengkap dengan sayap bak kelelawar raksasa. Atau setidaknya, kupikir seorang Dewa Kematian itu akan membawa trisula atau semacamnya sebagai alat untuk mencabut nyawa manusia.

            Akan tetapi Dewa Kematian yang satu ini benar-benar berbeda dengan imajinasiku. Dewa Kematian yang ini terlihat sangat... manusiawi.

            _“Namamu Kim Jaejoong, kan?”_ tanyanya sembari mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari balik jubahnya. _“Umurmu 29 tahun dan kau baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanmu.”_

Aku terdiam. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Jadi dia benar-benar Dewa Kematian?

            Pria itu menatap ke arahku lagi. _“Jadi kau masih meragukanku yang seorang Dewa Kematian ini? Apa perlu kubeberkan semua dosa yang telah kaulakukan sepanjang hidupmu ini?”_

            _‘Aku percaya,’_ ucapku spontan dalam hati. Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang. Pria ini benar-benar seorang Dewa Kematian, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dan dia ada di sini sekarang, tepat di hadapanku. Apa ini berarti dia akan mencabut nyawaku sekarang? Apa aku akan mati saat ini juga?

            _“Kau benar-benar ingin mati?”_ Dia bertanya lagi, sambil memasukkan kembali kertas di tangannya ke dalam jubahnya.

            Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku ingin mati, tapi aku juga tidak ingin. Mungkin aku hanya tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini sehingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mati saja. Aku merasa tidak berguna, tapi aku juga merasa berat jika harus meninggalkan dunia dengan cara seperti ini.

            _“Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau bunuh diri?”_

Aku berpikir sejenak. _‘Masuk ke neraka?’_ jawabku asal.

            _“Bukan hanya itu.”_ Pria itu tersenyum, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa arti senyumannya. _“Efek buruk yang sebenarnya adalah ketidakseimbangan antara dunia nyata dan dunia fana. Sederhananya seperti kau makan setiap hari 3 kali sehari, tapi selama 3 hari berturut-turut kau tidak buang air. Pasti tubuhmu akan terasa tidak enak, kan? Siklus dunia ini pun mirip seperti ilustrasi barusan. Ketika orang yang meninggal terus bertambah namun tidak ada bayi yang dilahirkan, sudah pasti dunia ini menjadi tidak seimbang. Karena pada hakikatnya, semua yang hidup dan yang mati sudah diatur oleh Tuhan. Dan akibat dari ketidakseimbangan itu adalah... ya bisa kau bayangkan saja sendiri,”_ jelasnya panjang lebar.

            Kukira bunuh diri hanya tindakan berdosa yang akan membawa kita ke neraka. Tapi ternyata efeknya bisa lebih buruk dari itu.

            _“Aku heran pada manusia zaman sekarang. Putus asa sedikit langsung bunuh diri. Patah hati lalu bunuh diri. Bangkrut lalu bunuh diri. Dipecat lalu bunuh diri. Apa kalian tidak tahu betapa repotnya kami semua akibat dari tindakan bodoh kalian itu?”_ Kali ini wajahnya tampak kesal dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada.

            Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Aku terdiam dan otakku mulai kosong. Sepertinya kesadaranku mulai menipis dan aku bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja. Pandangan mataku bahkan mulai mengabur. Dan di sela-sela kabut yang memenuhi penglihatanku, kulihat pria itu mengeluarkan jam saku dari balik jubahnya.

            _“Gawat, hampir 8 menit,”_ katanya, terdengar panik. Dengan cemas dia menatapku dan aku samar-samar mendengarnya bergumam, _“Meskipun Tom Sietas bisa menahan napas di dalam air selama 22 menit 22 detik, tapi rata-rata manusia hanya bisa menahan napas selama 8 menit dan maksimal 15 menit. Jika lebih dari itu, cadangan oksigen dalam tubuh akan berkurang hingga level kritis. Akibatnya, orang tersebut akan mengalami kecemasan, pingsan, tidak dapat merasakan indera di tubuhnya, atau tidak mendengar suara-suara yang didengarnya. Dan yang terburuk, dia bisa amnesia atau stroke. Bertambahnya konsentrasi protein S100B di darah juga dapat menyebabkan kerusakan otak. Gawat, aku harus melakukan sesuatu.”_

Setelah itu, dengan kesadaran yang benar-benar sudah di ambang batasnya, aku melihatnya mengulurkan tangan ke arahku. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan kiriku dan dia menarik tubuhku dengan kuat. Di antara kegelapan yang mulai meliputi jangkauan pandangku, kulihat punggungnya yang ada di hadapanku dan kurasakan kehangatan yang memancar dari genggaman tangannya. Apa Dewa Kematian memang seperti ini? Kukira mereka semua tidak hanya berdarah dingin, tapi juga bertangan dingin bagaikan mayat hidup. Tidak kusangka tubuhnya ternyata bersuhu normal seperti manusia biasa.

            Ah, kepalaku mulai terasa berat. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Dan tepat sebelum kegelapan membuat mataku terpejam selamanya dan membawa pergi kesadaranku, aku melihat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tepat di atasku. Apa di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini aku boleh berdoa kepada Tuhan, memohon kepada-Nya agar aku bisa masuk ke surga?

*          *          *

“Uhuk, uhuk!” Aku terbatuk keras dan aku merasakan air mengalir melalui lubang hidung dan mulutku. Setengah berbaring, aku masih terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha menstabilkan napasku.

            “Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya seseorang tepat di sampingku.

            Kutolehkan kepalaku dan seketika aku terkejut melihat sosok pria dengan pakaian dan rambut basah kuyup yang tengah berlutut di sebelahku. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan...

            “Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya lagi dengan nada cemas dan ekspresi khawatir. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, aku menganggukkan kepala. Saat itu juga terdengar helaan napas lega darinya dan pria itu langsung terduduk di tempat.

            Aku masih tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya dan tanpa sadar aku bergumam lirih, “Apa aku sudah mati?”

            Pria itu kembali menatapku dan kemudian tersenyum tipis, “Kau belum mati, tapi kau hampir saja mati,” jawabnya.

            Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Selimut gelap yang menggantung di atasku ini mirip seperti langit malam tanpa bintang yang tadi kulihat. Tak jauh dariku, kulihat jembatan panjang membentang di atas sungai hitam yang tak kalah kelam dengan langit malam. Dan sekarang dengan indera peraba pada kedua telapak tanganku bisa kurasakan tanah dingin lembab yang menjadi alas tubuhku saat ini.

            Jadi aku masih berada di Bumi? Aku belum mati?

            “Ayo kita ke rumah sakit, kau perlu memeriksakan dirimu. Aku akan mengantarmu. Apa kau bisa berdiri?” ujar pria itu sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahku.

            Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan mengusapnya berulang kali. Penglihatanku tidak salah dan aku sangat yakin kalau aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Pria ini sangat mirip dengan Dewa Kematian yang tadi muncul dalam benakku. Yang membedakan hanya pakaiannya. Kalau tadi dia mengenakan jubah hitam, kini dia mengenakan pakaian normal manusia biasa—sebuah kaus _turtleneck_ berwarna putih dibalik mantel tebal, celana jins biru dongker, dan sepatu _sneakers_ berwarna putih motif hitam—. Matanya yang berkesan tajam menatapku heran karena aku tak kunjung merespon uluran tangannya.

            “Kau... menyelamatkanku?” tanyaku dengan suara serak.

            Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

            “Siapa namamu?”

            “Jung Yunho,” jawabnya pelan, “Dan jangan menatapku seolah kau sedang melihat dewa kematian,” imbuhnya sembari tertawa pelan.

*          *          *

**\- TAMAT –**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 11th Anniversary, my dears oppars, TVXQ5!; Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin. :)  
> Semoga sukses selalu yaa. Saranghae~~ <3  
> We, Cassiopeia, always supports you and stand by your side. We always keep the faith! :")  
> Thank you so much for being the precious part of my life. Thanks for bringing all of those happiness to me. ^^  
> And to Cassiopeia around the world, thank you so much for being my family. I really love you all. :')
> 
> Dan... Selamat Tahun Baru 2015! :) Semoga di tahun ini kita semua bisa jadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi ya, amin. :)
> 
> Last, jangan lupa kritik dan saran untuk fic ini. Arigachu~~ ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> P.S  
> Artikel terkait :  
> http://wennypuspita.wordpress.com/tag/seberapa-lama-manusia-dapat-menahan-nafas-didalam-air/  
> http://stelladea.wordpress.com/2011/03/15/seberapa-lama-seseorang-dapat-menahan-nafas-didalam-air/  
> http://news.viva.co.id/news/read/321219-pria-ini-mampu-berlama-lama-tahan-nafas  
> http://vanyyulisa.wordpress.com/2011/04/19/lama-orang-menahan-nafas-dalam-air/


End file.
